MLP: Good Friends/Episode 3
Not Good Enough, or MLP: Good Friends Episode 3, is the third episode of MLP: Good Friends. Summary Starlight Mage is finding it hard to fit in at Crystal High thanks to a bunch of popular ponies. Characters * Starlight Mage * Princess Twilight Sparkle * Velvet Moon * Haiku Fluff * Sweetie Swirl * Rarity * Snowcatcher * Feathermay * Princess Serena Chan * Blizzard Dash Story (Time skip to Day 3 at Crystal High.) ~(Scene: Hallway to English Classroom)~ (Starlight is walking to class when she heard someone call out to her.) * Princess Twilight Sparkle: Starlight! * Starlight Mage: Huh? * Princess Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, I have to talk to you. * Starlight Mage: (uncertainly) What is it? * Princess Twilight Sparkle: I am aware of how you are doing in class and your attitude towards academics. * Starlight Mage: (sighs) I know, and I'm sorry. It's just... * Princess Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, I know you struggle with Science and History... * Starlight Mage: Science, definitely! But, why do we need it when we have magic? * Princess Twilight Sparkle: Without science, we wouldn't know the true depth of Equestria. * Starlight Mage: True. I don't know if I'm cut out to be in this school...but this is what I want! This is my dream! I...like this school way better than my old one. * Princess Twilight Sparkle: Oh? * Starlight Mage: Let's just say...most of the students there aren't very friendly. But this is why I chose this school, because it's much friendlier. * Princess Twilight Sparkle: Of course. There are plenty of nice ponies here. Well...off you go to class, Starlight. (With that, she teleports out of sight.) * Starlight Mage: (happily) I met Princess Twilight...again! ~(Scene: English Classroom)~ (Starlight walks in and notices Taffy is not in his usual seat. But she did see Velvet Moon at his desk reading a gothic novel. At the back, she saw Sweetie and Haiku sitting separately from each other, with the other bullies sitting besides the former.) * Starlight Mage: Hmm... (Haiku looks up and glares at Starlight.) * Starlight Mage: (to herself) Surely, I won't be sitting next to Haiku. She definitely hates me after that day. But where's Taffy? (She advances towards Velvet.) * Starlight Mage: Hey, Velvet Moon. * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) Hello, Starlight. * Starlight Mage: Velvet, have you seen Taffy? He doesn't seem to be here at the moment. * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) He's coming in late. He has "stuff to do". * Starlight Mage: (confused) What could he be doing that's so important? * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) I don't know. Taffy Pie's just being...Taffy Pie. * Starlight Mage: Right. So...have you noticed anything different? * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) Different? As in, Haiku sitting by herself instead of with her friends? * Starlight Mage: Yeah, that. * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) Let me guess; you and her got into an argument? * Starlight Mage: Well...it was sort of an argument, but there wasn't a lot of yelling. It didn't end well either. Ever since then...she's been giving me dirty looks. (The gothic stallion gives off a sarcastic smile.) * Velvet Moon: Sounds like she hates you. * Starlight Mage: Oh, yeah. I can tell. * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) I'm willing to bet Sweetie is going to tease you hard. So you better watch out. * Starlight Mage: Aw, come on. I'm not afraid of her. * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) Everypony's afraid of her. * Starlight Mage: Of course they are. She teases me all the time just because I'm the new kid. * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) You know, she doesn't just make fun of you. She makes fun of those who aren't very well-liked. * Starlight Mage: Are you one of them? * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) No way. * Starlight Mage: Then...is any one of our friends not very likeable? * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) Only you and Lavenshy. * Starlight Mage: (surprised) What? * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) You heard me. They always have some pathetic reason to make fun of somepony. But we're not all bad, you know. It's just Sweetie and her friends acting like they own this place. I'd advise you to stay away from them. And also...don't tease them. It'll just make it worse. * Starlight Mage: Then what can I do? * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) Just ignore everything they say. After all, they're just telling you things that aren't true. * Starlight Mage: (sighs) Right. I'll try. (Princess Serena Chan walks in.) * Princess Serena Chan: Good morning, class. (Everyone stops talking.) * Princess Serena Chan: Do you remember last time I decided to delay the test? Well, we're taking it today. I hope you all studied. * Starlight Mage: Excuse me, Miss Serena Chan. I don't know about any quizzes. * Blizzard Dash: Yeah. What's it on exactly? * Princess Serena Chan: (sighs) It's on the first act of MacBeth! So, I take it none of you studied. Is that right? (She passes out the quiz to the students.) * Blizzard Dash: This is so stupid. I didn't even study for this. * Princess Serena Chan: Quiet, please, Blizzard. I can fail you right now if you want me to. * Blizzard Dash: No, miss. I don't want that. * Princess Serena Chan: Good. First question; what is the meaning of "fair is foul, and foul is fair"? * Starlight Mage: (to herself) Okay. Starlight, you can do this. (Time skip to after the quiz.) * Princess Serena Chan: ...And that is all, class. Now if you hand your papers to me, I will grade them. (The bullies in the back.) * Sweetie Swirl: Haiku. * Haiku Fluff: What? * Sweetie Swirl: Be a sweetheart and bring my paper up for me. * Haiku Fluff: Fine. (She takes her paper and her own brings both to the teacher. Now everyone is in their seats.) (Time skip to after the quizzes are graded.) (Serena Chan levitates the papers to the students as she names then and gives them their grade.) * Princess Serena Chan: ...Velvet Moon, twenty out of twenty. * Starlight Mage: (to Velvet) Good job, Velvet. * Princess Serena Chan: Rarity, Sweetie, and Haiku. You three have ten out of twenty. (The bullies.) * Sweetie Swirl: What? * Rarity: What ever is the matter, Sweetie? * Sweetie Swirl: Thanks to Haiku, I've got half right! * Rarity: So? * Sweetie Swirl: What do you mean "so"? * Haiku Fluff: Why are you taking this out on me, Sweetie? * Sweetie Swirl: Excuse me?! (Serena Chan.) * Princess Serena Chan: Feathermay and Blizzard Dash, nine out of twenty. (Both reacted with anger.) * Princess Serena Chan: And Starlight Mage, you've got... * Starlight Mage: (to herself) Oh, I hope I did good! * Princess Serena Chan: Starlight Mage, you've got...six out of twenty. * Starlight Mage: What?! But...I tried my hardest! * Sweetie Swirl: Well, your hardest isn't good enough! I'm starting to wonder if you even belong in Crystal High! (She, Rarity, Snowcatcher, and Feathermay laughed. Starlight starts to get angry, but stops herself.) * Starlight Mage: (to herself) Remember what Velvet told me. * Princess Serena Chan: We all have our ups and downs, Starlight. * Starlight Mage: But miss, it's my third day here at Crystal High. * Feathermay: But still, it's pretty low! * Starlight Mage: But...I was certain I did everything right. (sniffs) * Velvet Moon: (concerned) Starlight, are...are you okay? * Starlight Mage: I...I need to go. * Princess Serena Chan: Starlight, wait... (Starlight slowly starts to walk off towards the door when...) * Sweetie Swirl: Heh. Look who's a crybaby now. (That got on Starlight's nerve, as she stomps toward Sweetie.) * Starlight Mage: (angry) Let me give YOU something to cry over!! (Her horn blazes while she says this. Before she could do anything, Velvet drags her away from the girl.) * Princess Serena Chan: Starlight, maybe you need to let off steam. Why don't you take a short walk? (The lavender alicorn walks out of the room.) * Haiku Fluff: Miss Serena Chan...I'll go after her. * Princess Serena Chan: Are you sure, Haiku Fluff? * Haiku Fluff: Yes, I'm sure, miss. (The orange mare trots out of the room.) ~(Scene: Hallway to Cafeteria)~ (Haiku searches around the area when she hears someone crying. She gets closer and found Starlight behind a large plant. The lavenger mare looks up in surprise when she saw Haiku.) * Haiku Fluff: Uh...hi, Starlight. (Starlight instantly stands up and glares at her "childhood friend".) * Starlight Mage: (angry) What do you want, Haiku? Don't you have better things to do than hang out with "losers" like me? You prefer Sweetie over me, so go to her and never come back for me! * Haiku Fluff: Starlight...I just want to apologize. * Starlight Mage: What? * Haiku Fluff: You know, I realized the way I acted towards you lately wasn't very pleasant. * Starlight Mage: Not pleasant? You were horrible! * Haiku Fluff: Yeah, well, I wasn't as unpleasant as Sweetie and her stupid gang of friends. * Starlight Mage: What do you mean? You were just as bad as they are. I thought you'd remember me, after all these years. I thought you and I could go back to being best friends, like we used to when we were younger. * Haiku Fluff: That's what I was trying to talk to you about, but you didn't give me a chance to explain. You see, before you came along, I was friends with Blizzard Dash, Taffy Pie, Shining Star, Mangobelle, Sonata Jazz, and Velvet Moon. Then one day, I met Sweetie Swirl. She told me that if I dump those "freaks" I call friends, I could be her friend. * Starlight Mage: So...what did you tell her? * Haiku Fluff: I wanted to say "no", but she told me that if I don't become her best friend and leave my other friends behind, she'll threaten to make my life miserable. So...that's what I did; I became her friend and tried to forget my other friends. She even forced Blizzard to be her boyfriend. * Starlight Mage: (angry) But that still is no excuse! You were such a jerk to me! You even acted like you never met me before in your life! (She turns away.) * Haiku Fluff: Yeah. You're right about that. So about those friends I had before Sweetie...they stopped talking to me and stopped being my friend because they saw me hanging out with her. (Starlight turns to face her, curious to hear more of the story.) * Starlight Mage: They did? * Haiku Fluff: Yes. Mangobelle and I had a huge argument one day that didn't end well, so...that's what really happened. You see, the real reason I hung out with Sweetie is because she wants me to. She hates it when I'm hanging out with ponies who aren't as popular as she is. * Starlight Mage: Haiku... * Haiku Fluff: I understand if you don't want to see me again. * Starlight Mage: Haiku... * Haiku Fluff: Even if you do, I'll find a way to make it up for it. I promise! * Starlight Mage: Haiku! * Haiku Fluff: Yeah? * Starlight Mage: Listen...only you can decide who you want to be friends with, not Sweetie Swirl. * Haiku Fluff: Well, that's true, but...what is she going to say? * Starlight Mage: Who cares? It's not her job to choose friends for you. * Haiku Fluff: But still, I don't want her to --- * Starlight Mage: Look, don't worry about what she has to say about it. Please, Haiku? Let's be friends again. We'll start over. * Haiku Fluff: Well...I guess...I mean, as long as Sweetie and the others don't find out... * Starlight Mage: They won't find out. We'll just hang out in secret. * Haiku Fluff: Really? * Starlight Mage: (happily) Yes! * Haiku Fluff: Well...sure. I guess we can start over. * Starlight Mage: (happily) Great! We can start tomorrow! (She cheerfully trots off.) * Haiku Fluff: I won't leave you again, Starlight. --- To be continued... Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (PinkiePie6)